respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Glossary Of Player Terms
This page lists all terms which players say while playing or chatting in social media sites in the Respawnables. Terms 'A' ;AE * An acronym for Anti-Explosive, often referring to the Anti-Explosive Set, any armor that is resistant to explosive damage. ;AFK * An acronym for Away From Keyboard, used to describe someone who is inactive in battle. ;AGC * Short for Armed Guitar Case. ;AMS * Anti Material Sniper, the second sniper available in the game, which is unlocked at Level 30 and costs 490 gold. ;AS * Short for Aristocrat's Shotgun, one of the game's most hated weapons. * Short for Automatic Shotgun ATT-33 * Short for Anti-Tank Type-33 B''' ;BB * An acronym for Blunderbuss. * A not-often used abbreviation for the Black Beret Kit or Blackbird Gear '''BK * An acronym for Big Kaboom. ;BR * An acronym for the infamous Battle Ram. ;Bunny : An abbreviation for the Easter Bunny Set, sometimes referred to players wearing the Easter Bunny Ears which is easily obtainable from the Easter Egg Hunt event. 'C' ;CQ : An acronym for Close Quarters, Chem Short for the Chemrail ;Cricket : Short for MIB Noisy Cricket. ;Cricket Noob : A term used to describe players using the Noisy Cricket very frequently before the Easter Holiday Update (2015) due to its ability to take down anyone at close-range. 'D' DBMG : Stands for Double Barrel Machine Gun. : ;DBSG : Stands for Double Barrel Shotgun. ;DBC * An acronym for Dragon's Breath Cannon. ;DLE * An acronym for Digital Legends Entertainment, the team who develops the Respawnables. ;Downgrade * A weapon which is inferior to a similar weapon, especially when it is at a higher price than the superior weapon. ;DMG * An acronym for Dual Machine Guns or Dark Matter Gun. ;DMR * Short for the DMR-003, one the most powerful snipers in the game. ;DRMG * An acronym for Dual Rookie Machine Guns. 'E' ;EAR * An acronym for Elite Assault Rifle. 'F' ;Flare * Refers to the Flare Gun ;FFA * Refers to Free For All, a mulitplayer mode. 'G' GCT * Short for "Ghost Clamp Trap", one of the most hated gadgets in the game. ;GG * An acronym for "Good/Great Game" or "Gotta Go" 'H' ;Hacker/H4x0r * A person who accesses and changes data for personal needs, such as Gold and Weapons. It is often misused by inexperienced players who consider a skilled player as a hacker. ;Howi/'Howie' * Short for Howitzer Gun. ;HR * An acronym for Hunter Rifle HS * An acronym for Hunter Shotgun * An acronym for Heavy Shatterer 'I ' Imp Eyepatch * Short for Impaler's Eyepatch ;IR * Short for Incursion Ram. 'J' 'K' 'M' ;MP * Refers to Multiplayer, a game mode that allows for PvP battle. ;Minigun Noob * A term used to describe players who used the Minigun very frequently, which was obtained from the Salute Our Troops event. 'N' ;Nade * An abbreviation for Grenade, referring to any type of throwable explosive gadget or the dropped grenade caused by the Death From Below perk. ;Nerf * The ability to weaken taken damage. Nerfing refers to the act of weakening weapons for advantages, or sometimes unfairness for the weakened enemy. ;Noob * A gaming slang for an inexperienced player. It is often used as an insult against players who have poor equipment or players with resistance armor and a powerful weapon combined. ;Nab/Nub * A shortened, but less annoying version of the word noob due to the term's overused nature. 'O' ;OP :An acronym for OverPowered, used to describe any powerful weapon regardless of their disadvantages. 'P' ;Perk * May refer to Skills in the Skill Tree. ;Pro * Short for Professional, referring to someone who's highly skilled in the game. 'Q' 'R' RE * Short for Rainbow's End , the Battle Ram's main rival. ;Rip Off ;* Any kind of purchase which the buyer is unsatisfied after purchasing it. RGC * An acronym for Rocket Guitar Case. RMG * An acronym for Rookie Machine Gun ;Rocket : May refer to: :# The Rocket, the 2nd playable map unlocked at level 5. :# A projectile shot from a Bazooka, Missile Launcher or Scoped Rocket Launcher. 'S' ;SAR : An acronym for Scoped Assault Rifle. ; SAS : An acronym for Semi-Automatic Sniper. ;Spawn Killing/Spawn Trapping : A situation where one team manages to secure the opposing team's spawn area and kill them quickly once they spawned back repeatedly. ;Speed Glitch/Speed Hack : A hack in multiplayer where the player's animation became extremely fast. This results in extreme speed, fire rate, reload time, and even projectile speed. ;SRL : An acronym for Scoped Rocket Launcher. 'T' ;TDM : An acronym for Team Death Match, one of the two Multiplayer mode available. 'U' 'V' VMG ' An acronym for Veteran Machine Gun 'W 'X' ;X-Ray : An exploit where you can see through walls and can damage people without being seen. 'Y' 'Z' ;ZG : An acronym for Zap Gun. Category:Respawnables Wiki Category:Names